To prevent water from entering into a railcar from the outside of the railcar and prevent clothes and the like of a passenger from being caught in a door, a door leading edge rubber is attached to a tip end of a side sliding door that opens and closes a door opening portion of a side bodyshell of the railcar. As the door leading edge rubber, there are a contactless type and a contact type.
FIG. 6 of PTL 1 discloses a side sliding door at which a pair of contactless type door leading edge rubbers are provided. In this side sliding door, one of the door leading edge rubbers has a concave shape whereas the other door leading edge rubber has a convex shape. When the side sliding door is completely closed, a pair of door leading edge rubbers are fitted to each other so as not to contact each other. This is advantageous in that since the door leading edge rubber is the contactless type, the clothes of the passenger caught in the side sliding door is easily taken out. However, there is a problem that if it rains or when washing the railcar, water easily enters from the outside of the railcar into the inside of the railcar through a gap formed between the pair of door leading edge rubbers.
Each of PTLs 2 and 3 discloses a side sliding door at which a pair of contact type door leading edge rubbers are provided. Each of these side sliding doors is advantageous in that since the pair of door leading edge rubbers contact each other when the side sliding door is completely closed, the waterproof performance is high. However, when the side sliding door is completely closed, the contact type door leading edge rubbers push each other, so that reaction force is applied to the side sliding door. A door operation device of the side sliding door is provided with a sensor that detects that the clothes, belongings, and the like of the passenger have been caught in the side sliding door. However, the above reaction force may become a cause of misdetection of the sensor depending on the positioning of the side sliding door and the setting of a detection threshold of the sensor. Further, since the rubbers contact each other, problems are that the rubbers easily deteriorate due to abrasion and the like, so that the waterproof performance and the life decrease.
PTL 4 discloses a side sliding door at which a pair of lip contact type door leading edge rubbers are provided. When this side sliding door is completely closed, a lip provided at one of the door leading edge rubbers contacts the other door leading edge rubber. Therefore, this side sliding door is advantageous in that the waterproof performance of the lip contact type door leading edge rubbers is higher than that of the contactless type door leading edge rubbers. However, if a contact force of the lip is inadequate, the waterproof performance may decrease. In addition, since the lip that is a thin rubber contacts the door leading edge rubber, problems are that the thin rubber easily deteriorates due to abrasion and the like with long-term use, so that the waterproof performance and the life decrease.